ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Mother of All Vreedles
The Mother of All Vreedles is the fourty first episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the ninth episode in the third season. Plot The Episode opens with a pair of Vreedle brothers and their mother, Ma Vreedle, robbing a intergalactic bank. Ma angrilly berates Romboid after he reveals to the security guards that he and Octagon are defective clones, stating that all her spawn aren't defective, revealing a third Vreedle Brother, Pretty Boy Vreedle. After completing the robbery Ma, against the advice of her older sons, orders the group to go to earth. Inside the Rust Bucket 3 the group are informed that the Vreedle family are coming to earth, once hearing that Ma is coming Kevin attempts to run away, admitting that he is scared of the elder Vreedle. Ben and Gwen however force him to go after the Vreedles. Once in orbit over earth where the Vreedles are Ben tries to convince Ma to leave. She claims however that she just wants a nice place to raise children and the sum-total of earth's salt water oceans. Ben attempts to stop them as Spidermonkey and later Ultimate Spidermonkey, they fly back into space where the lack there of oxygen causes Ben to crash into earth, and survives with a webbing crash bag. Octagon meanwhile shoots down the Rust Bucket and crashes it into the ocean, forcing Gwen and Kevin to swim back to shore. Once on earth Ma orders Octagon and Romboid to set up a cloning machine, this time having read the instructions and intends to drain earth dry make 300 million perfect Pretty Boy Vreedles to make up for the defective Romboid and Octagon clones she already made. Ben interupts the cloning attempt to try and convince Ma to leave earth, claiming that he himself is also a mother, unsuccessfully. Gwen and Kevin attempt to hold off Romboid and Octagon. Gwen points out that Octagon and Romboid are Plumbers now and are better then this. Octagon points out that they're better then nothing (possibly refering to belittlement they've suffered from their mother). They ultimately decide that their mother doesn't love them when she tries to kill them, and they with the help of the original pretty boy convince her to come in peacefully. Plumber back up arrives to take the already made Pretty boys to a orphan-hedge and Ma-Vreedle to prison. Octagon requests that the group keep quiet about they're involvement in their mother's actions to which they agree before Octagon and Romboid fly their raging mad mother to prison. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Will Harangue *Octagon Vreedle *Rhomboid Vreedle *Pretty Boy Vreedles *Piscciss Volann Plumber Villains *Ma Vreedle Alien Used *Jetray *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Big Chill Errors Errorhand.png|Error Ultimatrix side Errorshoulderleft octagon.PNG|Error Octagon's shoulder *When Ben receives an incoming transmission while in the Rust Bucket 3, the Ultimatrix is seen on his right wrist. *A grey circle on the left shoulder of the Magister suit of Octagon in the last was seen as white. *There is an error that when Ben is fighting the Vreedles in space, wind is blowing through his hair. This is impossible, since there is no wind in space, and if there was, Ultimate Spidermonkey wouldn't have passed out from lack of oxygen. *When Ultimate Spidermonkey is falling he was so high up that he should have caught on fire as he fell. Quotes Trivia *Big Chill says to Ma, that he is also a mother, is a reference to Save the Last Dance. Also a reference about him giving birth to offspring. *This is the 4th time Ben goes Jetray in his room, the first was in Pet Project, the 2nd was in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 and the 3rd was in Fused. *The Piscciss Volann Plumber is a reference to Don Knotts. *This is the first time Ben has gone ultimate since the ultimates left the ultimatrix since The Ultimate Sacrifice. *This was the third episode in a row that the Rust Bucket III was desroyed. *The name is a reference to phrase "The Mother of All Bad Guys". *The line uttered by Ma Vreedle at the end of the episode "I would have gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for my meddling kids!" is a reference to Scooby Doo. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes